Danny and Steve Drabble Sets Season 1 By Episode
by TB's LMC
Summary: 100-word drabbles from Danny and "answered" by Steve will appear here. I'm going through the Season 1 episodes - 1 drabble set for each ep. Heavy bromance at times, maybe, but no slash.
1. Season 1 Pilot

_Summary: After having re-watched the pilot, I was inspired to write two little 100-word drabbles - one from Danny's side and one from Steve's._

**Drabble Set One**

_Danny:_

There's that moment when he curls a hand around your arm. When the slight squeeze tells you something's about to go down. When he's telling you without words it's time for the shitstorm. Calm and placid in those moments, when your eyes meet just as the hail of bullets starts whizzing past your ears, you know he's going to rush into the fray like he's bulletproof. He thinks he is because you've got his back. He believes in you that much. Maybe, though you'll never tell him that, it's the fear you'll fail that makes you yell at him later.

_Steve_:

You're used to having a team of men at your back. Used to them having gone through the same training as you, being the same caliber as you in executing that training. You're used to following orders, giving orders, having your men do what you tell them the first time. And then, your world is flipped on its ear. You're suddenly confronted with a man who pushes back, _punches_ back. Someone who isn't afraid of you just because of who you are. Someone who, from the moment you met him over the barrel of a gun, you trusted.


	2. Season 1 Episode 2 Ohana

_Author's Note: Inspired by watching Season 1 Episode 2 "Ohana."_

**Drabble Set Two**

_Danny:_

I'm convinced McGarrett is certifiable. They're nice, though, these new people I'm working with. Best of all, they don't treat me like an outsider, even though I've grown pretty comfortable with that whole _haole_ title after six months. But this, this is new and different and in spite of the fact that I wasn't given a choice, I know if I went to the governor, I could get out. No man can force another to remain somewhere he doesn't want to be. So why haven't I gone? I look around at them. Maybe because I like it now. Maybe _ohana_.

_Steve:_

I didn't think there'd be anything here for me but grief. And it's there, but I found myself smiling, laughing, wanting to help that boy find his father. Most of all, I think, I've found something I'd forgotten about since being sent away after Mom died. Something I definitely never thought I'd find in a loudmouth from New Jersey who'd rather lecture me about pizza and procedure than just shut up and do the job. In a former cop who knew my dad maybe better than I did. In a rookie who's as deadly as she is beautiful. My _ohana_.


	3. Season 1 Episode 3 Malama Ka Aina

__Author's Note: Inspired by watching Season 1 Episode 3 "Malama Ka Aina."__

**Drabble Set Three**

_Danny:_

The only times I don't feel alone here is when I'm with my daughter. She means everything. Then because gang members decide to be in the same place at the same time, Rachel wants to take my only reason for living. It hurts so much I just. I can't. And then, like an answer to every prayer I've had since the day she got on that plane, the threat is gone. It's all I can do not to let Grace see my pain. It had to be Steve. Maybe he's right. Maybe I'm _not_ as alone here as I think.

_Steve:_

It wasn't fair to him. Besides, I like the guy, what can I say? If I can keep my team together, I will. They're a good team. And then, you know, it's like everything just comes together. There I am, it seems like a lifetime ago, running on the screen. I can feel Danny's eyes on me when Chin says my dad was always there to watch me play. I never knew. Can you believe that? I never _knew_. You know what? I think Dad would be proud if we called ourselves Five-0. I know it would make _me_ proud.


	4. Season 1 Episode 4 Lanakila

_Author's __Note: __Inspired __by __watching __Season __1 __Episode 4 __"Lanakila."_

**Drabble ****Set ****Four**

_Danny:_

You know, it's funny. I start out the day by telling the doc that my partner's like a physical injury. Then the next thing I know is his sister's here, and…it's weird. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I _knew_ he had a sister, what am I, an idiot? I was the one working his dad's case, remember? But to actually have her _there_, I guess it makes him seem more human. Less robot-like. Whatever. And then to find out he likes pancakes. I know it sounds stupid. But I think maybe the pancakes humanized him more than Mary did.

_Steve:_

Figures she'd get herself into trouble on the plane. She can't go anywhere without getting into trouble. She was an okay kid before Mom died. Then she became this street kid wannabe and even now she gets herself arrested. I shouldn't treat her like…I guess I don't know how to act around her. It's not like I'm still sixteen, when it was so much easier to have an annoying kid sister. Danny straightened it out, though, even though he used too many words to do it. I'm glad he was there to steer me. And I'm really glad Mary's here.


	5. Season 1 Episode 5 Nalowale

_Author's Note: Inspired by watching Season 1 Episode 5 "Nalowale."_

**Drabble Set Five**

_Danny:_

Good for him, you know? It took me a minute or five, but I finally got it. I wonder who she is. He wasn't exactly forthcoming with information and to be fair, I wouldn't be either if someone put a smile like that on _my_ face. Damn, it's been a while. You forget what it's like to have someone appreciate you keeping yourself in shape. You forget what it's like to share a bathroom, a kitchen, a bed. I wonder if whoever put that smirk on Steve's face is sticking around. He's _happy_, so for his sake, I hope so.

_Steve:_

God, but she's beautiful. And not around nearly enough for my liking. But she's got her job just like I've got mine. I had to leave that woman, sleep-warm, gorgeous, ready to go…had to leave her in my bed this morning and…oh, shit. Oh, _shit_. Mary was there. I can just _imagine_ the things she told Cath. Well, that Navy girl of mine can handle Mary. What a way to kill a mood, getting a call from Jameson. Damn, I had my girl right where I wanted her this morning. And now Danny's grinning at me. Christ, is nothing sacred?


	6. Season 1 Episode 6 Ko'olauloa

_Author's Note: Inspired by watching Season 1 Episode 6 "Ko'olauloa."_

**Drabble Set Six**

_Danny:_

That's just…it's damn hard. I bet the rookie's never had someone she cared about like that go down. Yeah, I know she comes from a family of cops, but it was pretty clear this guy was someone special to her. And she was out there with him when it happened. I know how that feels, to have someone go down on your watch. To have them not get back up. It's what we all face as cops, but when it's a civilian it's twice as hard. When it's someone you love, even harder. She's damn good, though, Kono. Damn good.

_Steve:_

I'm proud of her. I've seen enough of what she went through today to fill two lifetimes, but that's the nature of what I do. For Kono, well, she proved today that she's tough enough to do this job. Tough enough to live up to her family's reputation. Tough enough to ask the questions that you'd rather crawl into a foxhole full of explosives than ask. She handled herself like a pro. I know Chin was watching her; hell, we all were. I could see Danny felt it, too. Makes me wonder if he's had this happen to _him_ before.


	7. Season 1 Episode 7 Ho'apono

_Author's Note: Inspired by watching Season 1 Episode 7 "Ho'apono."_

**Drabble Set Seven**

_Danny:_

Yes, I _know_ he's trained for this, okay? That's the problem. Not that he's trained. That I'm _not_. I had to let him go onto that ship today without me. I wasn't there to watch his back. He didn't seem to care. He was so gung-ho to go, stripping off his shirt, packing up his gear. From _my_ trunk. Off he went, and all I had was his whispers. I needed reassurance that he was still alive. When I asked him if he missed me, it was me _telling_ him not to die because I wasn't where I should've been.

_Steve:_

I didn't realize how much I'd come to rely on him always being there until suddenly he wasn't. Even if all he's doing is glaring or yelling at me, the fact is that he's there. He's quick to his gun and quicker to move. You know, back when I told him he _was_ the back-up, it was just me not wanting to wait. Now, when I think about those words, I realize it's true. I'd gotten used to going it alone when I had to. Thing is, these days I don't usually have to anymore. So, yeah. I missed him.


	8. Season 1 Episode 8 Mana

_Author's Note: Inspired by watching Season 1 Episode 8 "Mana'o."_

**Drabble Set Eight**

_Danny:_

I only knew him for six months. But they were the six hardest months of my life, moving to a new place so far from home, not fitting into anything on this damn island. He got me through it. He listened. He cared. First person outside my daughter who did. We got close. I wasn't about to let it go down like that and at least I know now he'll be remembered honorably like he deserved. I also know, thanks to what went down, that my new partner finally understands, too. He knows me, he says. Yeah. Maybe he does.

_Steve:_

I don't know what I thought. It changed one minute to the next. I didn't want to believe Danny's judgment was clouded…it seemed like every piece of evidence was pointing right at Meka. But I learned something through this. I learned that the evidence doesn't always point in the right direction, especially if someone wants to make it look like it does. And I learned something else. As a SEAL, you trust your team because they're all trained the same as you, and you're all committed to the job. As a civilian, trust is earned differently. I get it now.


	9. Season 1 Episode 9 Po'ipu

_Danny:_

Yes, I was jealous. But it was more than that. Something seemed…I don't know…_off_ about that Bullfrog guy. I'm not used to seeing my partner just accept someone like that with open arms. I'm also not used to seeing him have to admit he was wrong about something. You know, when I ran out of his house, I wasn't sure whether it'd be him standing or Nick Taylor. Relieved? Hell, yeah. Knowing I've earned his respect? That he considers me his friend? Better than a million General Paks getting what they deserve in a court of law. Better than anything.

_Steve:_

How anyone who has sworn to serve God and their country can forget not just that career, that _life_, but also try to kill me for money is something I will never understand. Maybe Danny's right. Maybe I _do_ need to start choosing my friends better. But I guess I must be getting better at it, because I've got my team. I learned something in this thing with Bullfrog. I learned under all that bluster and all those words, Danny has better instincts than even I do. That's a little scary. But it's also why I'll never want another partner.


	10. Season 1 Episode 10 Heihei

_Danny:_

Everything we went through in the divorce…the custody battle, the move to Hawaii, the yelling, the fighting…it all seems like a bad dream now when I look at her. It was weird, you know? Introducing my partner to my ex-wife at this fancy house I could never afford. The two worlds I live in that never met coming face-to-face for the first time right in front of me and then spending time together. I wonder what they talked about. She's a damn smart cookie, my Rachel and yeah, I know she's not mine anymore. But somehow, she always will be.

_Steve:_

She sure as hell isn't what I expected. I have to admit I was taken aback, wondering how a guy like Danny landed a woman like Rachel in the first place. I guess after spending time with her I can see it. Especially watching her as she talked about Danny, their marriage. It was a little uncomfortable, but if there's one thing I'm good at, it's reading people. I can tell she still loves him. And when we were driving away, it was pretty obvious _he_ still loves her. Makes me wonder what the future holds for both of them.


	11. Season 1 Episode 11 Palekaiko

_Danny:_

There's nothing that dredges up bullshit from your own life like a case where a guy's targeting newlyweds because he got left at the altar. Made me think maybe Rach and I would've been better off all the way around if _she'd_ left me hanging like that. But then I wouldn't have Grace and that, well, _that_ is just not an option. I found out something today when we had Matinsky on that cliff. I found out this partner I've got? He's pretty damn good at reading me. And in spite of his driving, I did _not_ break my streak.

_Steve:_

From the high of this thing between me and Danny, where we're reading each other like books, where we're really starting to gel as partners, to the low of finding out my father thought my mother was murdered. From saving that woman's life, playing off Danny to get my shot at Matinsky, to words coming out of Chin Ho's mouth that I never thought I'd hear. Ever since she died I've thought it was an accident. That she was killed by a drunk driver. A family tragedy that wound up changing my life forever. Now it's just changed it again.


	12. Season 1 Episode 12 Hana ʻaʻa Makehewa

_Danny:_

I don't think I've ever seen that much fear in my partner's eyes. To see Chin that way, how did it get that far? How did this vendetta Hesse has pull us all in to the point where I willingly participated in something illegal? Well, you know what? I'd do it all again just to see that look of relief in Chin's eyes when I took that collar off him. Yeah, I'd do it all again. And you know? I think maybe Gracie and I found a new family with Five-0. They made sure our Christmas happened. All of them.

_Steve:_

I knew Kono wouldn't say no, not when it was Chin's life at stake. I have to admit I was scared shitless. It's not like it is in the SEALs, where you're all trained to take whatever gets thrown at you for the sake of the mission. This was personal. It was _my_ fault Chin almost died. Getting Hesse felt like some kind of justice even with the money gone. Better than that was all of us pulling together to make Danny's first Christmas in Hawaii at least bearable for him, his daughter. For our _ohana_. And Chin was alive.


	13. Season 1 Episode 13 Ke Kinohi

_Danny:_

I've got sisters, but I can't imagine one of them getting kidnapped, especially not by a man it turns out is more connected to the murder of my parents than I ever could've known. I don't know how he holds it together, but I know he's starting to burn a little too hot. I saw when I found him at HQ after he had to put Mary on a plane back to LA. I guess maybe when you're part of McGarrett's world, backup doesn't only mean when bullets are flying. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me.

_Steve:_

Don't know what I would've done if he hadn't been there saying Mary was going to be okay, that we were going to find her. Making sure I didn't go off and put a bullet in Koji or Hiro. All my time in the Navy I never leaned on anyone. But with Mary being taken, finding out about this new guy Noshimuri, putting a face and a name to the person who planted the bomb that killed my mother? I guess all I can say is thank God Danny's here. I couldn't have made it through this one without him.


	14. Season 1 Episode 14 He Kane Hewa' Ole

_Danny:_

You know, if this is going to become a habit for him, this whole thing where whenever a father is involved in one of our cases he gets stupid about stuff, it's…well, it's good to know in advance, if you see what I'm saying. He just wants to take more risks because he equates everything to him having lost his father and I gotta admit when Nicole's dad was talking to me about his daughter, I got a little more involved, too. Until I found out what a bitch she was. That hit Steve real hard. Now that, I get.

_Steve:_

Danno's got it all wrong. Not just about who's Ponch, I mean about me and cases involving fathers. I get that it becomes a little more personal for me when something like this happens where a kid's got to grow up without his dad. I didn't have to grow up without mine, but I had to _finish_ growing up without him. I saw how Danny took it when Rovin started talking about his daughter, so I'm not the only one with father issues, okay, I just want to make that clear. At least Ming Hua will have his citizenship now.


	15. Season 1 Episode 15 Kai eʻe

_Danny:_

You have no idea how scary it is to have to leave your daughter in the hands of someone you're not entirely sure is trustworthy when a wave the size of a very tall building is headed toward the place that little girl calls home. You know, this never would've happened in Jersey. Steve, man, he put it together quick that it was fake. I'm not used to tsunamis, can you imagine the jellyfish one of those things would leave all over the beach? Turned out everyone was safe. Except maybe for us because…how's the whole twenty-eight million still there?

_Steve:_

Okay, I've got Danny figured out. The volume of his voice and frequency of his rants is directly proportional to how worried or scared he is. Hey, I get it, he was responsible for Grace today and things could've gotten really bad if the tsunami had been real. But even though we figured it out, and returned Dr. Russell to his daughter, it's all been overshadowed by the fact that the ten million dollars we stole to save Chin's life is all back in the asset forfeiture locker, and that…just doesn't make any sense. How is it even possible? How?


	16. Season 1 Episode 16 E Malama

_Danny:_

I don't think I will ever be the same after today. Thinking Stan was into something illegal, the fact that he put my daughter…_my_ daughter, _not_ his…in that kind of danger because he was so _stupid_. Well, I think he knows now, think he sees what I'll do to protect her. And yeah, all right, to protect Rachel, too. Just because you get a divorce doesn't mean you stop caring about somebody. But having to my little girl walk back into that house with her hand in Stan's instead of mine, that hurt. Guns near my Grace, though…that hurt more.

_Steve:_

I was so afraid he was going to do something stupid. I kid you not, when he told me he was on his way to the airport, I thought that's it, he's taking Grace and going back to New Jersey. But he didn't. And he didn't hurt Stan, either. I have to hand it to him there because I'm not so sure I would've been that nice. And we got through the woods, Chin and Julie and me. We made it to the courthouse, Kono kicked ass and everyone won. Well, everyone maybe but Danny. At least Grace is safe.


End file.
